


Once You Go, You Can't Come Back

by adangerousgourmet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, Dancing and Singing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren has a POV too sometimes, Erwin loves candy, F/F, F/M, Foreign Language, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Petra has a crush on Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousgourmet/pseuds/adangerousgourmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wasn't expecting to be thrown into a foreign student exchange program. Why, you ask? Well, his dumbfuck of a friend signed him up. Enraged, Levi agreed, since it'd be a good experience to get away from France. He was soon destined to go to North America and meet up with a person named Petra Ral and stay with her for a year. What Levi didn't know is that he'd meet a bright-eyed brat who had a secret passion and lots to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi touched the bridge of his nose and huffed as he dropped the gym bag he was carrying on his shoulder. He looked around the airport and glared. Levi had been surprised and angry when he'd found out Hange had set him up for a foreign student exchange without him knowing. Also with Kenny, his disgrace of a "father's", agreement to this.

Hange and Levi were both sitting in his room when she'd told him the "great" news, and Hange was practically vibrating with excitement on the floor in front of him. He'd been sitting on his bed.

"Hange, what the actual fuck," he'd groaned as he put his face in his hands.

"It's all good experience!" Hange had chirped, "You'll meet a lot of new people! Oh my, I'm so excited! You'll have to skype me, call me, and text me all of your new experiences... For science's sake!"

"Oh mother of god, kill me now," Levi grumbled as he arose from his bed, "When is this going to be, you fucker? How much time do I have?"

Hange paused, and then grinned wildly, "Well, I signed ya up maybe...3 months ago? I just got a call from a person saying they'd love to host you. You'll be leaving in, what..," Hange paused again to calculate something in that crazy mind of hers, "About 2 days!"

Levi's eye twitched as he slowly looked at the grinning figure on his fuzzy black carpet. He tried to resist the urge to strange her, but he figured if he did, he'd finally get away from her craziness.

"Well? It's like, Friday, and school just ended. You'll be leaving on Monday, lucky for you! I think we had a physics test in Mrs. Professeur's class," Hanji kept rambling on about something for about 10 minutes before Levi interrupted her.

"Did you know? Cows are-"

"Hange?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Shut the ever loving fuck up," Levi growled as he started to get out some clean shirts for this whole program. He took out about 10 shirts, mostly all black, and moved on to the pants. He pulled out 8 pants, each one varying in dark shades. He pulled out a few of his beloved cravats and some socks and underwear. He put all the clothes he'd pulled out into a gym bag and smirked slightly, seeing all the crisp clothes folded neatly. He left Hange rambling on about cows or something and walked into his walk-in bathroom to get his soap, shampoo, conditioner, and all of his other hygine products. His bathroom had a large bath and shower, which was painted a dark silvery blue color with occasional patterns of black. His sink and toilet were to the right of the bath and shower and I guess were...normal, as one would say.

"Levvviii! I'm going, okay?" Hange practically screamed from the room next to him, causing Levi to cover his ears and growl, "Seeya maybe...err...I dunno! Bye!"

Levi held his breath until he could hear the maniac slam the front door like she always does. Levi sighed in relief and walked back into his room. He plopped down into his bed and hissed with relaxation. He studied his mostly-black room. Black walls, black carpet, black desk in the very right corner, black dressers (Okay, maybe dark gray) to the left of his desk, and his black bed sported by a darkly colored bed frame. Levi sighed and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

That was when Levi had first figured out he'd be going. It was Monday, and it was nighttime, much to Levi's delight. He'd just gotten off of his plane from France and was waiting for a person named Petra Ral to come pick him up and take him to her home for a year. Yoopie.

Levi's inner thought monologue was cut off by a frantic waving with a sign saying "Petra Ral" on the front. Levi sighed as he stood up and slung the heavy gym bag over his shoulders. He waddled over to the "Petra Ral" sign and put a hand on the top and pushed it down.

"Hello?" Levi tilted his head, "Are you Petra Ral?"

The girl smiled sweetly, a confused look in her eyes, "Uhh, hello! I'm Petra Ral and I'm taking you in. I have no idea what you just said, I'm sorry."

Levi blinked before he could comprehend her words. He tried his best to remember how to apologize in English, "I'm sorry," he responds in a heavy French accent, hoping he'd gotten it right.

Petra's smile grew, "Apology accepted! Well, I'm going to take you to my place now. You ready to go?"

Levi hesitated, taking in her words before picking his carefully in English, "Yes. I am ready to go now."

Petra nodded and turned around, glancing back at him and beckoning for him to follow. Levi followed her to a light blue car and he couldn't recognize the model. Must be an American branded car, then. Levi climbed in the passenger seat and watched Petra start the car. 

"This is it," Levi grumbled in his native language, "This is where I am now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets a lot of people over a party his host was having for him for coming to 'Murica :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloo! I cannot post next week because of my birthday, and I am going to be going camping without any electronics. Go hiking! Oh, does anyone else have a birthday on June 17? 
> 
> Annyyway...Enjoy!

Levi glared out the window, thinking about the culture of North America and what it was known for, 'Ugh...Fucking Americas are so nasty. Why'd Hange pick this country? I just don't get it...Well, I may as well contribute to society since I'm here. I wonder if anyone will be like Hange in the new school I'm going to. At least I HOPE I can go to school, since studies are fucking important in life,' Levi watched the scenery, "Flowers, flowers, trees, grass...'

"Excuse me? Uhh, Levy?" Petra stuttered, forgetting his name and pronouncing it wrong (lev-vee).

Levi sighed and rolled his head at her sassily, "It's Levi, not Levy. What is it?"

Petra stared at the road, "I'm sorry," she began slowly, "I'm throwing a party for you, and I don't know what you like, so I just picked out what any person would like...Uhh, yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you about this."

Levi was glaring daggers at her, 'A fucking party? Fucking fabulous.' (Note the sarcasm) "It's okay, madame."

Petra looked at Levi from the corners of her eyes before sighing and looking back at the road, "Uhh, okay. I'm sorry, your accent is so thick! I can't really understand it."

Levi 'hmphed' and straighted in the car seat and gazed out the window into the nighttime. He positioned himself in a comfortable position and closed his silvery-blue eyes.

Levi jolted with a start when a sharp wind woke him.

"I'm so sorry, Levi!" a female voice exclaimed and Levi looked up at her, alarmed.

As he stared at the short (don't question my words, peasant, I know you just did) and petite strawberry blond woman with warm hazel eyes filled with worry, he came to realize that he wasn't in France.

"It's okay, madame," Levi grumbled.

"Oh, umm, we're here! It's 11:36 so I'll show you around at the party tomorrow," Petra smiled sweetly, looking at the time on her phone.

Levi nodded and followed the strawberry blonde into a large house. It was like, really huge. And Levi meant it. It was all white with black shutters and flowers rimming the windows. It had 2 pillars right next to the porch, which in the center was the door. Petra unlocked the door and beckoned Levi in the house. Levi then followed Petra to a large living room. She went into a long hallway and turned right once. She stopped at a white door with a dark gray rimming.

"This is your room, Levi. My room is when you turn left, and it's surrounded by a light blue stipe. We'll get your bag in the morning, okay?"

"Merci," Levi mumbled as he was given 2 keys.

Petra giggled, "Okay, I know that one! You're welcome! The black one is to the house, and the white one is to your room. Have fun!" and with that, Petra was gone.

Levi inserted the white key into the small keyhole (not a sexual reference, shh) and let out a sound of relief as soon as it went in. He pushed the door open slowly and looked around the room. It was a large white walled room with a dark blue carpet. There was a desk In the left corner and 2 dressers in the right corner. The bed was in one of the other corners and had dark blue bed sheets, the same color of the carpet. He then snapped out of his staring contest with the room and headed towards the large door in the middle of his room. He pushed open the door hesitantly to find a bathroom. Levi grumbled something about cleaning before walking out, closing the door behind him. He looked around his room once again and sighed. 

"Fucking Hange..," Levi muttered as he plopped down into his new bed, "She'll expect me to call her. Heh, nope, I'm ignoring her."

Levi crawled under his bed cowers after undressing and he was left with only a pair of boxers on. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Levi groaned as light hit his eyes and he was forced to open them. He was blinded by the light.

"Didn't even know there was a window right there," Levi muttered as he unwrapped himself from his blanket and went to his bathroom, trying not to trip over his feet.

Disgusted, Levi reluctantly bent over (*le eyebrow wiggle*) and took some of the soap that was already there and he washed his face. He then turned to his side and turned on his new shower, and in the process, he learned that an American gets sprayed with water every time they turn on the shower function. He took off his boxers and folded them neatly and set them on the toilet. He then stepped into the shower and cleaned himself. (xD I don't want to go to into detail, if you know what I mean ;3) He was finished in 2 minutes and hopped on out. As he dried himself off, he eyed all the dirt and mold in the shower. He was also on the lookout for spiders. Levi wrapped the towel around his waist, took his boxers from before, and walked out of the bathroom to go put them on his dresser so he'll be reminded to put it in hamper or something when he gets his stuff.

Speaking of Petra, he heard a knock at the door and a muffled, "Levi!"

"Yes madame?" Levi shouted back, re-folding the pair of boxers because it didn't look perfect enough.

"Levi, let's go to th-," Petra stopped mid-sentence as she stepped into the room (It was unlocked at the time) and stared at Levi's chest, mouth gaping.

Levi froze, "I apologize, Madame. I'd forgotten American behavior."

"No no, it's quite alright," Petra practically purred, twirling her hair and shuffling her feet.

"If you say so, Madame," Levi responded, not bothering to notice Petra's attempts to flirt.

"Sooo, Levi. The party is today. Have anything nice?"

"Yes, it is in the vehicle. Will we need supplies, or is it just a get-together?" Levi turned to set his boxers on the dresser behind him.

Petra slinked closer, blushing furiously, "It is a get-together," Petra leaned forward to wink and whisper, "Though I wouldn't mind if you wore something fancy."

"Err..," Levi stepped to the side, away from her, "Yes Madame."

"Would you like me to get your things so you can get ready, since you have nothing clean?" Petra sounded disappointed, sliding towards the entrance.

Levi nodded. When Petra closed the door softly, he sat down on his bed and sighed, "What bad flirting skills," he muttered under his breath.

Hange's words came back to him, 'Imagine all the new experiences! The new people!'

Levi frowned, 'What if I don't want to meet anyone? Can I just go to school, then get out after the year is done? Hange, I hope I can go back sooner. I'm not missing Kenny,' Levi shivered, 'But I do kiiiinnda miss you and I guess I'm just homesick,'

Levi sighed and looked down. Then, he looked back up, surprised. Petra must've came in during his little session with himself and had set his gym bag on the floor. He sprinted over to the bag, picked it up, then lied it on the bed. He pulled out all the clothes he'd packed and arranged them neatly on his bed in sections, being pants, shirts, cravats, socks, and underwear. He took each pile one-by-one and put them all in a drawer of its own. Once he was done, he picked out a crisp white dress shirt and tight black pants paired with a cravat (Don't forget dem socks and undies, kids). He put them on and tucked in the dress shirt, making it puff out a bit. He wasn't just looking hot- he looked completely fucking smexy. Levi smirked in approval and opened the door to his room, hissing at the cold air that touched his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it, as he headed down the hallway and turned left into the longer hallway. He saw Petra sitting with a few other people and he hesitantly walked over. They were sitting in the large living room they'd been in last night, while Petra was on her way to show him his room. There was a man who looked in his early thirties with a wrinkled face and choppy light brown hair and as he talked, Levi swore he saw him bite his tongue. Sitting beside that man was a sturdy blond with a thick figure and a polite looking smile on his face...Plus these huge ass caterpillar eyebrows. Sitting right next to the other pair were 3 people; a tall and nervous looking guy, a thick and muscley (shh new words make happiness) guy, and a petite blonde girl with a resting bitch face.

"Oh hello Levi!" Petra smiled brightly and beckoned for him to sit next to her.

Levi bit back a scoff and sat next to Petra, taking in what she was wearing. She was wearing a casual flowy dress that was light orange, nothing special.

"Guys, this is Levi. Levi, meet Olou, Erwin, Bertolt, Reiner, and Annie. They're from left-to-right," Petra introduced them all.

Levi nodded and scanned their faces, taking in most of the detail.

"We're missing Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. They couldn't make it since Eren and Armin had to prepare something," Petra winked at everyone except Levi, "You're in for a surprise, Levi."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Levi burst out, "What the fuck do these guys do?!"

"Mmm. Many things, Levi. You'll see. I think they're coming over tomorrow. Erwin, Olou, you coming? I know you guys will be busy," Petra looked at Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt.

Annie nodded and crossed her legs and arms. Bertolt shifted uncomfortably, sweat dripping down his face. Reiner smirked and glanced between Annie's legs before Petra gave him a warning look.

"It was nice meeting you all, I guess?" Levi started awkwardly, "Do you guys have any food?"

"Ah, yes! We picked up some candy!" Erwin said, seeming a little too excited as he got a plastic bag and tossed candy to them all, including Levi.

"What is it?" Levi wondered out loud as he examined the pack of skittles.

"Oh, Levi! It's an American candy called 'skittles'. Try some!" Erwin piped up again.

Levi slowly ripped open the wrapper with ease and popped one of the colorful candies in his mouth. He gagged immediately and sent a death glare over to Erwin.

"Thanks," Levi said sharply as he got up and poured the skittles on Erwin's shirt.

"Levi!" Petra and Olou scolded at the same time.

Levi scoffed and crossed his arms and leaned on one hip, "I'm going to my room. Seeya."

Levi turned dramatically and strutted down the hallway once again and turned right into the hallway which lead to his room. Levi grumbled to himself as he fished for the key in his pants pocket. He'd finally found the dazzling white key and he inserted it into the keyhole once again. He pushed open the door and sighed, stepping in and locking the door behind him. He walked over to his bag which contained his laptop, and he pulled it out and jumped on his bed and leaned against the wall. He started his computer up and logged onto his game called Attack On Titan, where the player gets to kill these huge humanly creatures called Titans. Levi's username was Captain_Strong. Cheesy, he knew, but he had nothing else. His squad had 3 other people. Erd'veMe, TheScientist (Hange), and QuietBitchyitch,. No one was on, so he started playing on his own. In the chat in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen, he could see a YEAGGER and a HemanRemake, but he didn't pay attention to them.

YEAGGER- gg captain_strong  
HemanRemake- yeah gg both of you

Levi sighed as he noticed the 2 other people there talk to him about his killing of the female titan boss, Annemarie.

Captain_Strong- Yeah, thanks. You two are doing well, too. Do you want to join my team and go on a few missions?  
HemanRemake- sure!  
YEAGGER- ok

Levi invited the 2 people to his team and they played together for a bit.

YEAGGER- hey cap we gtg now ttyl  
Captain_Strong- Alright, bye.  
\----YEAGGER HAS LEFT THE GAME----  
HemanRemake- ttyl  
\----HemanRemake HAS LEFT THE GAME----

By the time the 2 other people logged off, Levi realized it was 9:28 PM, so he stripped himself of his clothes and headed towards the shower. He thoroughly (;3) washed himself and once he was done, he turned the water off and dried himself off. He waddled out into his room again and pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed, moving his laptop to the floor next to his bed. He sighed in satisfaction as he sunk deeper into his pillow and he closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a surprise ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize... I ran into some trouble, so I couldn't update. Also, the end of this fic sounds rushed because my brother decided it would be good to delete it. Hahaha, how funny.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy.

That was it. Levi hated Americans. At the moment, he was standing in front of a dirty boy in a dirty kitchen. He had woken up, taken a shower, got dressed, and came down to see... _this_. There was flour everywhere and he could see glass cups broken and scattered across the floor.

 

"What is this?" Levi said calmly, trying to stay composed. 

 

"Oh, errr...Hello, Levy!" the boy turned to him with the biggest and widest smile.

 

Levi felt the corner of his mouth twitch, "My name is Levi. My name is not Levy." 

 

"Sorry, Levy..," the boy looked down, then back at him, "I made you a present. Armin and I did, I mean."

 

"I am excited," Levi put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. 

 

"Great! Here, just lemme get out of this kitchen and I'll show you it!" the boy coughed awkwardly and hopped right out, bringing along all kinds of mysterious dirt with him, "Follow me."

 

Levi followed the boy, quietly burning with anger. The boy had flour all over him and some liquid in his hair. Levi swore he could see some glass in the boy's pocket.

 

"Here we are! Ready?" the boy turned to him and was holding what looked like a drape over a large box. They were standing in the living room, from what Levi could remember.

  
"Yes, I am ready," Levi crossed him arms and watched the box. 

 

The boy then pulled the drape off and then he watched the box with a panicked expression, "Err, close your eyes Levy."

 

Levi sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear a few hushed whispers and some rustling. Finally, the boy coughed.

 

"May I open your eyes?" Levi stuttered, trying to look for the right words. 

 

"Yes, open your eyes. Heh," the boy chuckled as Levi open his eyes.

 

What Levi saw made him want to go right up and punch the guy right in the nose. Actually, two guys. There was now another guy there. He had blond hair and large baby blue eyes. He looked like he had a button nose, but Levi really didn't care enough to look. They were both holding a small fury animal that looking like it hadn't been cleaned for weeks.

 

"This, here, is Hunter. We rescued him from a shelter. I hope you like him!" the boy with blond hair squealed. [(X)](http://i58.tinypic.com/122dy4n.jpg)

"I don't want it. Put it away," shrugging, he walked away from the two crestfallen idiots. Walking back to his bedroom, he sighed.

"Levi! Levi!" A feminine voice came.

"Yes?" Levi glanced to the side to see Petra in a blue sundress.

"I just got an email from your school, a private school named Titan High. Eren, if you haven't already met him, will be going as well. I'm pretty sure he'll be here in the morning to pick you up. You'll be starting on Friday. I've put all of your school supplies in your room. Thanks, now bye!" Petra breathed and turned, running back down the hallway and away from Levi.

Levi sighed and opened his door, then shut it behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down, rubbing his temples. Falling backwards onto his bed, he muttered, "What the fuck just happened."

**Author's Note:**

> One question:  
> Who wants to be a beta for this fic and other fics to come? Message me if you're interested.


End file.
